


Bliss

by aristokratischer



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: M/M, but here we are, never in my life did i think i'd write composer porn, thanks classicaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: This is straight up PWP I'm sorry everyone





	

One word he never thought to use to describe Beethes was _soft_. Schuu knew out of the two of them, he was the soft one. Soft body, soft face, soft eyes, soft smile. Beethes was always tight and knitted in concentration. Deep in thoughts about passion and fate. But who knew his passion could be soft? His lips were gentle, almost molded to fit his own, and his hands warm and tender up his sides, under his shirt. His coat and vest had been discarded long ago, and his shirt was unbuttoned, airing the red marks that littered down his throat to his collarbone.  
His glasses were off by now, looking up to the other with wide, expectant eyes.

“Are you nervous?” He asked softly. Beethes…he wasn’t exactly known for his sexual exploits. Holding hands with Schuu was blush-inducing.

“No.” The blush and trembling hands told him otherwise.

“We can stop now, I won’t make you go further.”

“No.” Beethes undid the last of the buttons on Schuu’s shirt. “I…I want to.” Soft, warm lips greeted his collarbone once more. Schuu felt a hand instinctively run into the other’s hair, letting it ruffle through as he let out a high-pitched, breathy sigh. Yes, this had to be what true bliss was. Waves of it washed over his body as his lover’s hand wandered, lower, settling between his legs. God, even through his pants, he couldn’t help but gasp softly at the sensation, lips parted, eyes hooded.

No, that was what true bliss felt like. Beethes’ lips against his neck, hands slowly palming him.

Schuu expected it to be colder once the rest of his clothes came off. His shirt open, pants somewhere else, but all he felt was heat. Beethes on top of him, watching with blown pupils and chewing on his lower lip. He sat up, reached out himself, locked onto the other’s gaze as he slowly wrapped his fingers around his length and leaned in, to press a hungry kiss to his lips, glad to have the passion met by the other. How could it not be, this man was made of passion and fire and soft lip biting. And, God in heaven, the deep, rumbling moans from his chest as he slowly stroked him, rolling his thumb over the tip. Leaking already. Damn.

“I need you.” Schuu breathed, whined, onto Beethes’ lips. Into his mouth. “Please.” Beethes shivered, not sure for what, he slow stroking or the desperation in his voice. It sounded like he’d been waiting for years for this to happen. For Beethes to ravage him like this. Perhaps he had been.

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.” He leaned back, red curls pooling out behind him. “Please, don’t hold back.” His eyes fluttered shut, and he held his breath, waiting to feel something. Cold. _Cold, cold, cold._ He jolted upright, eyes shooting open to look up at his lover, Beethe’s eyebrows knitted together in concentration. And then the sensation of stretching, of long fingers curling inside him that made Schuu fall back again with a soft whimper into the pillows, squirming a little as he bit his lower lip.

“Please.” He breathed. “I don’t—I need you.” Schuu got a soft hum in return, whining as fingers were pulled out, and he ached for Beethes. There’s a sensation of cold again, cold and slick, as he felt the other pushing inside, jaw falling slack, a whine of Ludwig’s name passing plush lips. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as Beethes continued, pressing himself in fully, panting softly when he was all in. Skin on skin, Schuu biting hard on his lip to keep himself from being too loud, lest someone else in the manor heard them. Ludwig’s fingers were intertwined in his own, squeezing tightly.

“Please, let me hear you.” Beethes’ voice was hoarse, clearly he was trying to keep it together himself. Schuu was just so…warm and tight against him. He wanted to let his passions free, to see Schuu himself let go beneath him at his touch. But first it was a matter of getting him used to the sensation. Neither of them had ever done this since being created. And Beethes had to wonder why they hadn’t. Beethes had called it false passions of the body, but seeing Schuu like this, flushed and panting beneath him, biting his lip to keep himself silent, perhaps he would have given into these false passions so much sooner. But there could be nothing false about the way that Schuu felt, how he sounded, how he looked, and how his body reacted.

Schuu’s lips trembled, voice soft: “Go.”

Beethes stuttered his hips forward, movements slow and gentle, holding his lover’s hand tightly as he moved. Schuu’s legs wrapped around Beethes’ hips, a silent ask to feel him more, to let him in deeper. If the moans weren’t enough.

Beethes couldn’t help moving faster, moaning himself and pressing sloppy kisses to Schuu’s lips. To his neck, sucking and biting just to hear more of him. And there was something ever so satisfying about seeing Schuu marked up as his, about the way his moans turned into surprised squeaks every time Beethes gently bit down. He wasn’t sure if Schuu would still have them in the morning, but if he did, Beethes would be far from complaining.

Schuu squeezed the other’s hand tightly, feeling a slow winding fire in his stomach. He stumbled for words, unable to think in his blissful haze.

“Should I—inside?” Beethes asked through soft pants. Schuu just nodded, squeezing his hand again. He could take a shower later, that didn’t matter much to him. He held off, just a little longer, releasing once he felt the other come inside of him. It felt like a lot, and it felt like it was dripping slightly between his thighs, hot and sticky there and on his stomach.

“Scheisse,” Beethes breathed, sitting up and reaching over to clean Schuu off, Schuu watching through hooded eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

No, perhaps bliss was this, once the other was finished. Just listening to Beethes breathe softly, head on his chest, eyes half open, fingers softly carding through his hair.

“You bruise like a peach.” Beethes mused softly, looking at his neck.

“I don’t care.”


End file.
